


Robes

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Prompt: Roomy robes make for an excellent hiding place, even if you are a tall bean.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Reader
Kudos: 66





	Robes

**Author's Note:**

> This work is classified as fanfiction. All named characters belong to their respective creators. I, readerinsertfanfiction, as the creator of this particular work do not give any permission for my work to be posted, hosted or shared through any third-party app, website or user.

“Julian,” you hissed at the doctor as you felt his arm snake around your waist. “You’re supposed to be inconspicuous,” you scolded the man who could only smirk at you wildly. **  
**

Pulling you closer Julian snuggled into your robes, pulling up his legs as he leaned against the wall behind him. “Oh, but I’m hidden, am I not? Your robes are so large, it can easily hide me if I wrap myself around you like this.” Winking the male put action to his words you could feel his knees caging you in, the fabrics of your coat falling over both your bodies and covering them. 

“You smell nice, [Name],” the doctor continued as he snuggled you with his nose. Feeling a blush creep up you tried hard not to fall into Julian completely, your arms leaning against the wall to keep you up, causing your sleeves to fall over your sides as well and effectively covering the outlaw. 

“I swear to the arcana, Ju—” 

“[Name]?” came a familiar voice, causing you to freeze as you turned your head. 

Nadia, of course. As the mistress of the place she was bound to run into you, even if you were in the forbidden part of the palace. 

“Oh, hey Nadia,” you called out nervously. Underneath you Julian tensed up, his arms tightening around your waist as he tried to make himself smaller. You rolled your eyes at him, the thought of rolling away now and revealing the man crossing your mind. 

“Are you alright?” the countess questions, her eyes flickering over the awkward pose you held. 

Smiling back you nodded, followed with a yelp as you felt a pair of lips brushing against your neck. “Everything’s a-okay, just doing my job!” you spoke struggling to keep your voice composed as well as your body from committing a murder. “Just. Cramps,” you managed to get out next as Julian’s affections on your collarbone continued. 

Eyeing you strangely Nadia relented, accepting your answer. “I told the kitchen not to go too heavy on the meat,” the woman sighed as she gave you a sympathetic smile. “I will send some medicine over for digestion and order for dinner to be light,” the countess continued as she turned away. 

As soon as the coast was clear you glared down at the doctor under you, though all you received in return was a sheepish smile. 

“I will hang you myself, Julian.”


End file.
